sesshomarus princess
by Princess-Bella-Starr
Summary: kagoma is a princess that is to marry the prince of the west the very hot,sexy and beautful sesshomaru please review this is my frist story so go easy on me please


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT I WISHED I OWEND SESSHOMARU…WHO DOESN'T.

**Sesshomaru is 20 and kagoma is 17 in this story**

**TITLE.SESSHOMARU ONE AND ONLY PRINCESS**

**I own sin**

****

Prolog

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess that was selfless that would help any one that asked by the name of kagoma she was to be wed to the lord of the west oldest son bye the name of sesshomaru he was a sight to be seen with those gold eyes that sliver hair he was sweet kind and so deeply in love some one he never met till to day neither of then can wait

End of prologue

**CHAPTER 1. SIN AND SESSHOMARU MEET**

**Daddy dady (what is it sweetheart) wean is he going to be hear (he will be hear soon) ok daddy (don't wory so much baby girl)dad im going to go changeI want to look good for him (sweetheart you look beautiful as you are) your just saying that daddy (if you say so princess why don't you go get ready) why (because he has just arrived) HE HAS WHAT he cant be hear already im not ready daddy (angel go gt ready I need to talk to any way befor you can see him so go get ready)**

**Little whle later with sesshomaru and sin **

**(Hello prince sesshomaru) hello my lord (how are you doing) im fine I just cant wait to meet the princess (beleve me she cant wait to meet you eather she fliped out wean she found out you wear hear) why is that sin (it seems she dosent beleave in hear beauty or in her self wean it comes to you but she tried to hid it) O I see can you tell my why from what I heard she is a upbeat, smart and beautiful.so what happened. (Sesshomaru have you ever heard of Yuri)**

**Sesshomaru head shot up what does Yuri have to do with this(well she acted kagoma 3 weeks agoshe told kagoma you would dump hear as soon as possible because she was a peace of trash, kagoma)sesshomaru growled (kagoma hasn't been the same since. It like she lost all hope that you might fall in love with her for her)sin I have loved you daughter since I heard about her(what do you mean)from what fathers says she not like others dreaminess's and humans (no she is not I can say that much. What has your father told you about kagoma well let see he told me she is the protector of the jewel of four soles ive heard she selfless,kind,sweet,strong,pure and beautiful,(if do not mind me asking how long have you know of her being the protector of the jewel of four soles) three days ago(and you still want to marry her) yes why wouldn't I (well your not the first guy I picked for her to marry you're the tenth what happened why aren't one of them marring her not that im sad about that(they found out she was the protector of the jewel of four soles thy thought she was not worth all the trouble)how can they say some thing like that she is worth it to me any way. Sin could that be why her Self-esteems down**

CHAPTER 2. SESSHOMARU AND KAGOMA MEET

Sin I would like to go see her maybe I can help (ok sesshomaru) sin took sesshomaru to kagoma's room and left him there. Sesshomaru was about to knock wan he heard her crying so he just walk in. I was laying on my bed crying just cant handle this he isn't going to love me he will only want the jewel(no I wont princess)I jump up of the bed you screed my prince sesshomaru (im sorry princess)it ok(princess may I talk to you)yes you may(come sit bye me please)ok sesshomaru what u want to talk about(Yuri)ow (kagoma year is a cruel bitch that don't know wean to keep her trap shut you are so beautiful the way you don't change because of what she said)thank you sesshomaru (your welcome) prince sesshomaru can I ask you some thing (sure princess) can I call you fluffy (sure if I can call you my princess)sure can I ask you some thing else (sure) do you thank you can ever love some one like me (princess ill tell you like I told you father I have loved you since I first heard about you and now seeing im more in love then ever)OO thank god I thank im falling in love with you

Please review

Love Princess-Bella-Starr


End file.
